yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny HERO - Plasma
|jphira = デステニーヒーロー ブルーディー |jpname = Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ Ｂｌｏｏ－Ｄ |phon = Desutenī Hīrō Burū Dī |trans = Destiny Hero - Bloo-D |altname = Destiny Hero - Plasma |wc07name = Destiny Hero - Bloo-d |image = DestinyHEROPlasma-RYMP-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 1900 |def = 600 |level = 8 |number = 83965310 |effect = Summon, Continuous, Ignition, Continuous |lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card, and this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of that equipped monster (you can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect). |delore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer indem du 3 Monster als Tribut anbietest, die du kontrollierst. Einmal pro Spielzug, bestimme ein Monster deines Gegners und rüste diese Karte damit aus (du kannst dieses Monster zu jeder Zeit nur mit 1 Monster ausrüsten). Diese Karte erhält ATK in Höhe der Hälfte der ATK des ausrüstenden Monsters. Solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, annulliere alle Effekte von offenen Effektmonstern, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Invocada Normalmente nem ser Setada. Esta carta só pode ser Invocada Especialmente através do Sacrifício de 3 Monstros que você controla. e não pode ser Invocada Especialmente de outras formas. Negue os efeitos de todos os monstros virados para cima que o seu oponente controla. Uma vez por Rodada, Selecione 1 monstro que o seu oponete controla e equipe-o a esta carta, e esta carta ganha ATK igual a metade do ATK do monstro equipado (você pode equipar apenas 1 monstro por vez a esta carta utilizando este efeito). |animelore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) This card gains ATK equal to half the equipped card's original ATK and gains any effects the equipped monster may have. While "D - Force" is face-up on top of your Deck, this card is unaffected by the effect(s) of your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards and the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters your opponent controls are negated. |en_sets = 2007 Collectors Tins (CT04-EN003 - ScR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN134 - SR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-EN036 - C) |fr_sets = Boîtes à Collectionner 2007 (CT04-FR003 - ScR) Méga-Pack Jaune Râ (RYMP-FR036 - C) |de_sets = Sammel-Tins 2007 (CT04-DE003 - ScR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE134 - SR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-DE036 - C) |it_sets = Tin da Collezione 2007 (CT04-IT003 - ScR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT134 - SR) Mega Pack Ra Giallo (RYMP-IT036 - C) |sp_sets = Mega Pack Ra Amarillo (RYMP-SP036 - C) |jp_sets = World Championship 2007 Promos (WC07-JPB01 - UR) ＤＵＥＬＩＳＴ　ＥＤＩＴＩＯＮ　Ｖｏｌｕｍｅ １ (DE01-JP158 - ScR) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix: Special Edition Promo (DP05-KRSE1 - ScR) |anime_gx = 079, 097, 098, 100, 101, 141, 142, 143, 145, 149, 166 |stats1 = This card gains ATK |mst1 = Treats Monsters as Equip Cards |mst2 = Negates the effects of Effect Monsters |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Nomi |fusionmaterial1 = Destiny End Dragoon |misc1 = Limited activations |action1 = Tributes for cost |archetype1 = Destiny HERO |archetype2 = HERO |database_id = 7096 }}